starquestmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Ceharram
WARNING: This planet belongs to an past starquest and will not be available anymore. You can download the planet save file here: https://starquestmc.com/files/planets/ceharram.zip Ceharram is known across the galaxy to be one of the most dangerous and inhospitable planets. It is a charred, molten landscape crawling with nightmarish creatures such as zombie pigmen and blazes. Hot magma flows in grand rivers and seas, posing a problem for coastal colonisation and crossing the vasts boies underground. The only reason one would go to this deadly planet would be to mine quartz or obsidian, or harvest the immense supplies of glowstone on the surface, or get blaze rods from hunting Blazes. Environment The closest planet to the sun, Ceharram practically flaunts that fact with its rivers of lava, mountains of black obsidian, forests of glowstone, and hordes of heat-resistant creatures. The glowstone trees, being the only living plant-life on Ceharram, produce barely enough oxygen for an aerobic creature to survive for even a short time. Very few have had success in colonizing this planet in the past, in part due to the flammability of beds on Ceharram(which has been work around of due to neat cryopods). Even so, the rich deposits of quartz and obsidian have forced colonists to continue their attempts.A well prepared player can earn his wealth on this planet for glowstone trees grow quickly and require no tool to harvest. However, flying in this region is a challenge even for a skilled adventurer. Fire-spitting blazes have been known to destroy spacecrafts and leave travellers stranded upon the fiery planet. Geology Minerals lie on Ceharram in relative abundance. The surface of the planet has mountains of pure obsidian, a valuable resource difficult to obtain on most planets. Beneath the fiery crust lies the only deposit of Hell Quartz crystals in the galaxy, a material commonly used for decor and machinery, along with subterranean air pockets of cooled stone and Hell Bricks (Nether Brick). Biosphere This planet is inhabited largely by nonagressive zombie pigmen, who seem not to bother adventurers to a large degree, unless explorers harm one of their own. However, the planet is also home to very dangerous blazes, creatures born from the fires of Ceharram. Blazes have the ability to fly and spit embers at anything that happens to cross them. Blazes also seem to blend in quite well with their surroundings, and feed off glowstione. But in the compactness of the forests, they make excellent hunting game, giving off a third to half an xp level. The trees grow leaves which exude a self-sustaining light source, another valuable resource upon the deadly Ceharram. Because the only native inhabitants on this planet are the pigmen and blazes, and no foreign plant life can thrive on Ceharram, food sources are non-existent. Those unlucky enough to become stranded on this planet tend to wither away from heat and starvation, if not from the flames of the blazes. "This planet has a large abundance of glowstone, as glowstone literally grows off the trees! Although I've not explored this planet thoroughly, I've seen enough of it to know that it's like the Nether." -TheNamster123 Resources Mobs: Blazes, Zombie Pigmen Plants: Glowstone Trees Minerals: Stone, Hell Brick (Nether Brick), Lavastone (Netherrack), Hell Quartz Other Resources: Blaze Rods, Lead Nuggets (Gold nuggets), Lead Swords (Gold swords), Rotten Flesh Coordinates X -642 Z 768 Map: http://play.starquestminecraft.com:8123/?worldname=Ceharram&mapname=flat&zoom=1&x=0&y=64&z=0 Category:Planets